Ileana
by mehi-mage
Summary: the story of an innkeeper and nobles daughter becoming a night, a bit similar to sotl.
1. the storm

All the characters in this story are made by the all-powerful Tamora Pierce, except for the ones made by me ! (  
  
ILEANA  
  
A fierce wind screamed as it blew around the village, assaulting the trees and houses. Rain lashed down from the heavens, drenching everything. The innkeeper locked his door and shuttered the windows, looking frantically for his youngest daughter, Ileana. A woman wrapped in a shawl with startling green eyes descended the stairs in a flurry of skirts to aid her husband. Under the toughened skin and old wrinkles of a hard working woman you could see the bearing of a Noble born. "Rand," she shouted over the roar of the wind, "Where's Ileana! She should be back by now, the storm." She stuttered to a stop. The man put his arms around her, "She'll be fine," he whispered to the air above her head, "Oh Goddess, she has to be fine."  
  
Ileana crashed wildly through the undergrowth, desperate to reach the village. Her jet-black hair flew behind her, slowly beginning to curl as her vibrant green eyes scanned the forest for the way home. She ceased her frantic running to get her bearings. Ileana had thought she knew every inch of the forest, but she'd never been here before, She was lost. Her small hands drew the long black cloak tight around thin shoulders, thin but strong. She made her way towards the shelter of an oak tree. 


	2. awake

Disclaimer: see chap. 1! ( Awake  
  
Ileana awoke with the sun, as she had always done. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked around her. This was not the forest she had fallen asleep in during the calm of the storm! She was lying beside a wide road, and judging by the state of it, a very well used one. She looked at the surrounding vegetation. Tall trees, dry and needing water. The air smelt of brine and salt. She was near the sea, and sure she was still in Tortall. Suddenly she leapt to her feet, her hand reach for the small dagger she kept in her dress pockets. Her well-attuned ears had picked up the sound of hooves thundering on the road. She crept behind a tree and waited for the party of riders to arrive. The sight that greeted her eyes as she looked down the road made all her fear and suspicion drain away, only to be replaced by awe and wonder. Riding up the road was the most glorious thing she'd ever seen, a full party of the kings own, their Armour shining in the early morning sun, their mounts strong and proud. In her state of awe Ileana completely forgot about her earlier reaction of hiding, and stepped out from behind the tree to stare openly at the Knights. As they approached her their leader called a halt, and directed his mount towards the ten year old girl. Dismounted the knight was almost shorter than her, and he had the purplest eyes she'd ever seen. Suddenly the truth hit her; this knight was none other than the legendary Alanna of Trebond and Olau! Her mouth opened wider, (if that is humanly possible) and, as the result of such a traumatic day, fell to the ground in a dead faint. 


	3. Death

Disclaimer: plz look at chap. 1. ( Chap. 3: Death  
  
Once again Ileana woke up in a strange place, only this one was much more comfortable than a ditch beside the road. She opened her eyes and found herself lying in a clean bed next to a window. The room she was in was fairly large, and had many beds identical to hers against the walls. She sat up, and was greeted by a massive headache. Looking out the window her breath caught in her throat. She could see the OCEAN! It was like looking up at a sky filed with moving diamonds, rolling and tumbling over itself. As she looked she saw the waves pounding the shore and the rocks, slowly wearing away the shore. She turned suddenly as the door opened, revealing a short, red headed lady. As Ileana looked at her eyes she blushed red, remembering all too soon the embarrassing episode beside the road. The lady smiled at her and sat by her bed. "So, awake at last, are we?" she said with a smile on her face. "No doubt you'll be ravenous, I'll have the servants bring you something to eat soon." Ileana smiled. "Thank you, your Ladyship-" She was cut of by Alanna's voice "Just Alanna, thank you very much," she said, "I get enough 'Ladyships' at court, and besides, we need to figure out who you are and what, in the name of the Goddess, you were doing beside that road this morning." "Well, my names Ileana," she replied, "Ileana Landerston, and I was trying to get home when the storm hit, but I couldn't, so I went to sleep in the forest by the village, and then I woke up beside the road." she trailed of, looking outside the window. Alanna looked shocked, and she laid a calloused hand over Ileana's. "You're from Standbridge, aren't you," she said. Ileana nodded. Alanna went on, "We were called there after the storm. I'm afraid," she cleared her throat, "I'm afraid the town was destroyed, and, and so was everyone in it." She looked at the face of Ileana, who was doing her best not to cry. "I'm so sorry." She said. "So very sorry." 


	4. History

Disclaimer: plz see chap.1. ta!  
  
Chap. 4: HISTORY  
  
The sand crunched under Ileana's feet as walked along the tide line. The waves pounded the beach, sending water swirling over her toes. She thought as she walked. Ever since Jonathan had been made king, and Thayet his queen, girls had been allowed to become knights, or one of the Queen's riders. Ever since the decree had been passed, Ileana had wanted to become a knight, and now she had the chance. After the news of her families' deaths, Ileana had stayed with Alanna and George in Pirates Swoop. She liked the Swoop, but knew she couldn't stay forever. She'd said as much to Alanna once, and so had found out another surprise.  
  
It had been early in the morning, and Ileana had been walking towards the library when she had spotted Alanna standing beside a bookshelf. She'd walked over to say good morning when she'd spotted an old book in the corner of the bookshelf. She'd reached to take it, and had opened it to around the middle. The book fell from her hands as she gasped. Alanna had rushed over to her, and sat her down in and over sized armchair. "Whatever's the matter?" she asked, worried. Ileana had pointed to book. The Lioness went over and opened it to the page at which Ileana had gasped. Alanna stared. "She, she looks like you."  
  
"She- she's my mother" Ileana whispered. "But, I don't understand." Alanna looked shocked, and then said in a business like manner, "Come along then, let's go see George."  
  
Later in George's study Ileana had learnt about her Mothers history. Lisa de Nortoria had been the second daughter of Favrizio de Nortoria. She'd been betrothed to a minor nobleman, only slightly more important than her father, when she'd fallen in love with an innkeeper. She'd run away with her chosen husband, no longer a member of her father's family, never to be seen again.  
  
Ileana was a nobles daughter, and so could, by right, become a Page, then Squire, and finally a knight.  
  
Ileana smiled as she remembered. But now she wasn't sure if she wanted to become a Knight. She'd learnt more about the riders, about their ways and beliefs. The simple fact of the matter was she didn't know whether to become a knight or a rider. Of course, if she became a rider she'd have to wait until she was fifteen, but she could become a page now if she wanted. She needed more time to think. She walked back to the Swoop, head whirling with questions.  
  
That night at dinner, Ileana met another member of Alanna's family, Thom. Thom was Alanna's eldest son, and he was also very handsome. Despite her shyness, Ileana found herself talking with Thom throughout the dinner, asking questions about the life of a Page, and Squire. She learnt about 'Stump,' Lord Wyldon, who trained the pages, about their training, their classes, their strange code of chivalry and many other things. When Thom discovered her longing to be a Knight, he didn't laugh as she'd expected him to, but looked at her thoughtfully. "Well, he'd said finally, I suppose you'd best start learning now, meet me in the practice rooms tomorrow, and we'll set about teaching you a couple of the basics." Ileana was stunned, and, failing to think of an intelligible reply, simply nodded a yes. That night Ileana dreamt of fighting Tortall's enemies, sword in hand, faithful steed carrying her across the known lands. She'd finally made up her mind. She couldn't wait until she was fifteen to become a rider. She'd be a page, and a squire if she could handle it, otherwise, perhaps she'd reconsider the idea of being a rider. That morning she rose before dawn, ready to take on the world.  
  
  
  
Ok, sorry that all my chapters are so SHORT! I'm sort of in school right now so I don't have much time to do this, but hey, I try ( ! any way, plz review!! I need reviews! Well, ill write more soon. 


End file.
